


A Part That's Holding On

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of Kangst, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Lance taking care of Keith, Little Langst, Loss, M/M, Ouch, Post-Season/Series 02, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Sad, Sad Ending, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, briefly mentioned, minor fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: “I lost him again, Lance. Wh- What am I-I supposed to d-do? I-I can’t-”Lance shushed him, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair. “We’ll find him, Keith. I promise.” He whispered, holding the shaking male securely in his arms._________________________Keith grieving over his lost brother and Lance helping him grieve.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Part That's Holding On

Keith stared blankly at the mass of endless space before him. It seemed like nothing mattered anymore. The stars, the planets, the galaxies, the whole Universe. Without Shiro, it felt like everything was numb and Keith was stuck. Just like he was with Kerberos. He had lost him _again._ Keith had lost his brother once again and all he could do was wallow in sadness. 

There was also the fact that he was now team leader. It didn’t feel right. Keith didn’t feel right being able to pilot the black lion because Shiro was… missing. He bit at his already bruised lip and held back a sob. 

_I want you to lead Voltron_

_I can’t!_

Keith swallowed and brought his knees close to his chest. He shouldn’t be the one to lead. He was never a good leader. And having to make the universe their top priority over finding Shiro drove Keith mad. How could Allura not understand his pain? She lost almost her whole species to the Galra. And he lost Shiro to the Galra, again. The sooner they find him, the better. Keith breathed a shaky sigh and brought his thin sheet more around his shoulders. He reached for the castle controls again, searching for any sign of his brother being sighted by other planets.

“Hey man.” 

Keith whipped his head back towards the entrance of the bridge. Lance stood there with a tired look on his face, his hair ruffled and in his Altean pajamas. Keith looked straight ahead to avoid letting the other see his tear-stained face. He heard Lance walk towards where Keith was standing but the red- _black_ paladin, refused to look at him. 

“Thinking about him too?” Lance asked, seemingly unbothered by Keith’s lack of attention towards him. Keith swallowed and forced himself to keep researching. “Always.” He mumbled, a part of him wishing Lance would not pick it up. But he did and he hummed in agreement. 

“Keith-”

“I don’t need your pity, or anyone’s for that matter.” Keith all but snapped. Lance paused before slowly opening his mouth again. “Not Pity. Empathy.” Keith stayed silent, forcing his eyes to stay on the screen reading through thousands of results. He bit his lip as Lance leaned against the control panel beside him, looking at the stars ahead of them. 

“My older brother, Marco, was the most reckless guy I had ever met,” Lance said with a sad chuckle. “But he was smart, he knew how to get himself out of certain situations.” Keith glanced at the other, but saw he wasn’t looking at him at all, just at the stars with a pained smile. 

“He got a business offer, but he had to travel across the country to Wisconsin for it.” Lance swallowed and crossed his arms, hugging himself. “He was _so_ excited. His first big job. And we were excited too.” 

Keith took his fingers off the virtual keypad, his attention now solely on Lance. He watched Lance bite his lip and sigh. “He called my Mama halfway into the trip. He said everything was going great but…” Lance finally looked at Keith and the raven-haired male was surprised to see a wide variety of emotions swirling through his ocean blue eyes. “He never made it. And we never found out what happened to him.” 

Keith swallowed again, looking at Lance sincerely. “Everyone else gave up except for Mama,” he paused to look away from Keith’s gaze and back at the stars. “She collected newspaper clippings and called the area where he presumably disappeared. She had this theory that a serial killer, who was killing at the time, got to Marco and he was one of his victims.” 

Keith watched as Lance looked up to avoid the welling in his eyes. “And no one believed her or even tried to look into it.” 

There was a long silence between them, Keith too afraid he might start crying if he says a word. 

“I just- understand, never knowing-”

“What happened.” Keith finished, his hard gaze on the dashboard of the castle control panel. He felt Lance give him a pained smile, reaching over to brush his hand against Keith’s. “Lance, where did he go?” Keith asked in the most hurt voice Lance had ever heard. He looked into Lance’s eyes again, wondering if they had all the answers. “Where did he go?” He whispered, his eyes welling with tears. The dam behind his eyes was going to break. Lance sighed softly and set his hand hesitantly on top of Keith’s which sat on the control panel. 

“I don’t know,” Lance said, honestly and in a broken voice that had Keith breathing in harshly as fresh tears ran quickly down his cheeks. Lance pulled Keith into his arms as he started to sob, the smaller of the two stuffing his face into the fabric of Lance’s pajama top. 

“I lost him _again_ , Lance. Wh- What am I-I supposed to d-do? I-I can’t-” Lance shushed him, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair. “We’ll find him, Keith. I promise.” He whispered, holding the shaking male securely in his arms. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Keith’s breathing eventually evened out and he sniffled as he pulled his head away from Lance’s chest to look up at him. Lance was giving him a weak smile, raising his hand to wipe another stray tear from Keith’s cheek. The blanket fell from his shoulders as he leaned up to grip the back of Lance’s neck with both hands and stood on his toes to press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. For Keith, it was a primal urge and he didn’t know why. It was a small peck that had Lance reeling as he looked at Keith wide-eyed. Said male opened his eyes as more tears rushed to fill them. He pulled abruptly away from Lance’s embrace and hugged himself, looking anywhere but Lance. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I’m just u-using you and you’re j-just trying to help me-” Lance rushed to stop him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making the other look at him with terrified eyes. Lance pressed his lips together as he shook his head. 

“You’re not using me, Keith… You’re in pain.” 

Keith’s eyes widened at the statement feeling himself crumble all because of the man in front of him. 

_You’re in pain_

He buried himself back into Lance’s arms as he started to sob again. And Lance held him just as tight, with no intention of letting Keith go. “It’s okay, Keith. Just let go.” Lance murmured to him as Keith cried loudly, almost wailing. He heeded the other’s advice, letting go and crying as much as he wanted. The swirling emotions he felt inside him no longer existed, making him feel lighter in a way. 

Eventually, Keith calmed down, still clinging to Lance like a lifeline. Lance made sure to walk Keith to his room and tuck him in, watching with soft eyes as he curled up with his pillow and mumbled softly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write the "You're not using me, you're in pain" line forever. I just think it's a powerful line for some reason and I love it. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, And Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
